


An Afternoon at Topshop.

by lia_bezdomny



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince is frustrated with Howard and their lack of physical intimacy. Can a shopping trip help take his mind off things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon at Topshop.

**Author's Note:**

> They avoided the issue with all their strength. Everytime, there was a slight chance of them being alone together, they immediately searched for something else to do. Howard went off to do the laundry and Vince stalked the aisles of “Topshop”. That didn’t mean they weren’t touching and kissing all the time. The fact, that they slept in the same bed made it harder and harder to keep the action on a second base level. Vince was cranky and horny. Howard was scared and ashamed. Both were highly frustrated by the situation. Not a very good combo.

Vince was lying on top of Howard, kissing him. The scent of his friend made him crazy, like he was dosed in pheromones. Howard’s hands were under Vince’s shirt, stroking his back. With his eyes closed, the Northerner seemed relaxed, so Vince let his hand stray to his zip. The sound of it made Howard wince and his eyes sprung open. With a loud sigh, he rolled himself of Howard. “Where are you going?” “Topshop.” Vince bit his tongue to keep all the venomous words in. He didn’t want to sound like a horny teenage boy, trying to coax a schoolmate into sex. If Howard wanted him, he needed a gesture, a really big one. Like that silly song said “I want you to want me”. Was that too much to ask?

He didn’t really want to go to “Topshop” but his legs led him there anyway. It was a reflex and when the arousal finally went back to a manageable level, he found himself looking through the shelves. “See anything you like?” It was Howard’s voice. Vince turned his head, taking in the surreal sight. Howard at “Topshop”, with his silly hat and his hideous corduroys. “What the hell are you doing here?” “You seemed frustrated.” And whose fault is that? He kept himself from saying it, but he knew Howard understood it anyway. “Can you go please? This is my sanctuary. Like the Jazzercise studio is yours.” “I think you should try this on.” He picked out a sparkly green top and handed it to him. “I have nothing to go with that.” “Just try it on.” He shook his head and went to the changing room. 

“I told you, this is not working for me.” Howard opened the curtain and stepped into the tiny cubicle. “Works for me.” He pushed Vince against the mirrored wall and kissed him. His big hands got tangled up in his hair but Vince didn’t protest. Howard’s tongue moved out of his mouth and began to lick over his jaw. A loud moan escaped his mouth and was quickly silenced with Howard’s lips. Finally letting go off Vince’s hair, his hand moved over the top to his pants. His skinny jeans became even tighter when Howard began to rub over the fabric. He slid his hand inside through the zip and touched the bare flesh of Vince’s cock.   
“You could have put on underwear.” “You really think so?” “No.” After a moment of hesitation, his hand was back on him, stroking his growing erection. Vince squirmed. There was no more space left in his jeans now. Howard fixed this problem by shoving them down. His naked arse was pressed against the mirror, and the coldness was a sharp contrast to Howard’s hot breath on his neck. “Fuck.” He muttered, when the strokes became faster and his grip harder. “Howard, I’m…” He understood and pressed his free hand on his mouth. Vince licked it while squinting his eyes and preparing himself for a vast outcome. He was fucking multi-tasking. After endless seconds he finally came and Howard kissed him, again and again until they had to stop to get some air back into their lungs.   
“This is one ugly shirt.” Howard commented and wiped his hand off on it. Vince looked at the glittery mess, the Northerner just used as a napkin. “You desecrated my sanctuary.” “Big word for someone with just one brain cell.” They leaned in for another round of kissing, when there was a slight knock on the wall. “Excuse me; we would like to close the shop down now.” Howard’s eyes widened, at least for his standards, and his face turned red. 

It was a walk of shame to the counter at least for Howard. Vince was at peace with himself and the world. The girl at the cash register took the credit card from Vince and handed him a plastic bag for the shirt. Howard wanted to protest but she just smiled at him: “Store policy: You came on it, you buy it.” It was understood that Vince was prohibited from entering this branch of “Topshop” ever again. “Banned for life,” he thought, still smiling sheepishly. “And it was fucking was worth it.”


End file.
